


Lost Partner

by Aiden_Ravelle, AnkhsAngel



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25498246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnkhsAngel/pseuds/AnkhsAngel
Kudos: 5





	Lost Partner

Co-written by Amy L./AnkhsAngel

Parad whistled as he walked down the street, swinging the grocery bag. He was enjoying this, acting like a human. Life was fun. He had friends, a job, and most of all, Emu. Things were perfect.

A man approached him quickly, “Give me your money.”

Parad frowned, then complied. “Why are you doing this?”

“None of your business man,” he answered, pulling the gun from his pocket.

“Hey! That’s not necessary. Just take the money.” The bugster grew nervous.

The man took the money and counted it, “You gotta have more than this..”

“Sorry. Spent most of it at the store.” Parad said apologetically. His hand twitched around the bag.

“I don’t have time for games. Cough up the money or else.” 

“I’m not lying. That’s all I have. But my friend could give you more? I’m on my way to meet him.”

The man shook his head, “You’ll lead me to the cops, man. I can’t handle that.” He cocked the gun and fired.

Parad stared at the gun in confusion, then pain ripped through him. He vaguely heard shouts as he sank to the sidewalk, darkness at the edge of his vision. He sent a “Sorry, Emu” over the bond before the darkness descended and swept him away.

Emu paced CR waiting for Parad. He was growing more concerned by the second and he had a terrible feeling something was wrong with his friend.

Kiriya came into view, footsteps slow as he stared at the floor.

“Hey,” Emu said quietly, continuing his pacing.

“Ace.” Kirya raised his head, his voice somber. “You should sit down.”

Emu raised an eyebrow but did as requested. “What’s up?”

“I just got a DOA. Apparent mugging, died at the scene.” The coroner sighed heavily. “It’s…” He shook his head and closed his eyes.

“Kiriya-san? What aren’t you telling me?”

“It’s Parad.” The coroner slammed a fist into the wall.

Emu paled and he scrambled out of the chair and rushed down the stairs. He had to get down there.. He had to see him.. Maybe he could gather his data or something to bring him back.. He couldn’t be gone.

One sheeted figure lay in the morgue.

Kiriya grabbed him. “He’s gone, Ace. It’s just a matter of time before he disintegrates.”

Emu pulled away before uncovering Parad. He let out a sob as he looked down at his best friend, his partner. He held Parad’s limp hand for a moment, trying desperately to absorb him to no avail. He finally let go and backed up, slowly making his way out of the morgue.

Kiriya watched him go sadly, then dialed his cell.

Emu made his way home, entering before collapsing to the ground. He laid there sobbing for a long time before he pushed himself up. He stared at the video games that filled the apartment, considering tossing them all. His eyes landed on Parad’s handheld. He lifted it up and held it close for a moment, wishing it was his friend. He felt an overwhelming sense of loneliness which he hadn’t felt for many years. Ever since Parad came into his life, even when he wasn’t aware of him, things had been better. But now, he was all alone again. Of course he had a few friends at work, but did they really like him? Or did they just tolerate him because he was their coworker? 

He stood there lost in his thoughts for a while, his mood darkening by the second. He couldn’t handle life without Parad.. How could he? Parad’s smiling face, his laugh, the brightness he brought into the room. Now all Emu could see was the dark. He decided he had to let the darkness swallow him and then, maybe, he’d be released into a world where Parad was still around. 

He made his way to his bathroom and stared in the cabinet for a while, deciding his best course of action. He finally pulled out a razor. Sitting down on the floor, he held it tightly to his wrist, beginning to slice into it.

“EMU!” A hand knocked the razor from his hand. A glimpse of pink and purple pants, a thumb through a blue shirt. Then a dish towel wrapped around the cut. “You’re going to need stitches.” A familiar voice said disapprovingly.

Emu was so lost in his mind he didn’t realize who was beside him. All he did was whisper, “Need to see Parad..”

“Emu …” The voice was soft and sad. “Look at me.”

Emu slowly looked up, his eyes blank.

Parad looked at him, then wrapped arms around the doctor. “I’m sorry.”

Emu soon began to realize who was hugging him. “P-Parad?”

A small laugh came from the bugster. “Took long enough. We need to go to CR.”

Emu stared at him, “But..how?”

Parad’s face went dark. “GenM worked his magic. I  _ hate _ owing him.”

“You’re real? I’m not imagining?”

“As real as Hiiro’s cake fetish.” The bugster’s smile was bright.

Emu chuckled slightly before moving to stand. He swayed, noticing the towel was getting soaked.

“Let me teleport you. Faster and safer.” Parad steadied him worriedly.

Emu shook his head, “I can fix it.. Don’t want them worrying..”

“Emu, you’re losing a lot of blood. You need a transfusion. Don’t think you have blood in the first aid kit.”

He sighed, “Take me to Kiriya then.. Don’t want Hiiro judging.”

Parad frowned. “He wouldn’t. But alright.” He pulled Emu closer, then vanished.

  
  


They reappeared in Kiriya’s office, startling the half asleep coroner.

“Dammit Parad! You’re going to make me my own customer.” He blinked when he saw Emu. “Ace?”

Emu just looked down quietly, “He wouldn’t let me take care of it myself, so I figured you could help me..”

“He needs stitches and blood.” Parad sat the doctor down gently.

Kiriya nodded, uncovering Emu’s wrist. He winced in sympathy, then looked up. “Blood is upstairs near the OR. Go get at least two bags. And grab a IV kit as well.”

Parad nodded and disappeared.

Kiriya quietly retrieved sutures and began to stitch the wound closed.

Emu sat there silently, staring down at his wrist.

“You know, Ace, I won’t pressure you. I owe you too much. But if you want to talk…”

“Needed to see Parad..” Emu whispered.

“You know this wasn’t the way.” Kiriya finished the stitches as Parad reappeared with the requested items.

Emu nodded slowly, staying quiet.

Parad handed everything over, then sat down and hung his head. “I’m sorry, Emu.”

  
“Not your fault you were mugged.”

“My fault I left you. Some best friend.”

Emu shook his head, “You did your best. I’m sorry too.”

Parad looked at him. “You just wanted a restart.”

Emu sighed, “I just.. It’s so lonely without you..”

“Really? I still feel like a burden. A curse.”

Kiriya finished setting up the IV, retreating from the room silently.

“You’re my best friend, Parad. My other half. I can’t survive without you.”

“I’m just a virus. I’m not human. How can you care so much?”

“I just do. It doesn’t matter what you are, but who you are.”

Parad gave a quiet sniffle, looking at the floor. “I was so scared…”

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there to protect you.”

“You could have gotten shot too!” Parad’s voice was alarmed. “Better you weren’t. But I wasn’t scared for me.”

“Really?”

“I was scared for  _ you. _ Like when I went to Build’s world. All I could think of was you can’t henshin without me and you’re  _ needed _ . People need you, the Riders need you.”

“You’re more important to me than being able to henshin.”

“But..” Parad kept his eyes averted. “But Ex-Aid is needed. I’m not important other than helping you.”

“You’re my best friend. I care about you, and I’d pick you over being Ex-Aid any day if it came down to it.”

“Really?” Parad raised his head, tears in his eyes.

“Of course.” Emu gave him a small smile.

Parad returned it shakily. “Feeling better?”

“I think so,” he nodded slowly. “Thank you.. For everything.”

“Just remember, this game is co-op. Not single player.” Parad nudged his shoulder fondly.

Emu chuckled softly, “I’ll try.”

“You should rest.”

Emu nodded and closed his eyes, drifting off where he was sitting.


End file.
